Story of their life
by xobabygirlxo69
Summary: Degrassi Fan fic. They all just get back from summer vacashion and their back at school.


Degrassi Fan fic.

This is my first one so bare with me please and it's the first I ever did something like it.

**Chapter One.**

Jimmy,Emma,Sean and Spinner are all walking into school and see Ashley and Craig by their lockers.

They end up all going up and talking and saying about how their summer went and how they all liked going to Cancun for summer break.

**"Bell rings"**

Alex and Paige are walking down the hall and Manny stops them and needs to talk to Paige and Alex gives Manny the evil eye's

like Manny's trying to steal Paige from Alex.

Manny Paige I need your help with this Cheer were doing. So were having practice after school.

Paige OK babe I can help you with it. That's fine. What time do you need me there?

Manny Right after school at 3:00!! Try not to be late!!

Paige OK sweetie. See you then.

**Walks away- Paige walks back to Alex.**

Alex What was that all about?

Paige Oh just about cheer leading.

Alex Oh OK. Well we should go out to eat at The Dot tonight.

Paige I can't sorry have to help with cheers and that could take awhile. Manny needs my help with the cheers.

Alex Well if helping her with cheering is more important than being with me and spending time with me then forget it!

**Alex walks away fastly**

**Paige yells with Alex!! It's not to be this way.**

**Alex just ignores her.**

Later that day in school. Jt is talking to Liberty and they make plans to go to the Dot and eat. Liberty and Jt are so in love it's so cute!! Toby walks by and sees them kissing.

Toby Save that for after school guys!! .

Jt Oh stop your just jealous because we have a family!

Liberty laughs.

Toby Oh yeah I need to find myself a girl!

Jt Yeah you do then you'd be doing the same thing and I'd have to yell at you and say the same thing.

Toby laughs. That's the reason he's jealous because he don't have anyone to spend time with scene Jt is always with Liberty and the baby.

**Bell rings again**

**Paige, Jimmy, Spinner and Emma, n Sean all walk into English class.**

**Sean!! Emma yells!**

**Sean walks over**

Sean Yeah what do you need?

Emma Do you wanna go see a movie tonight?

Sean Yeah sure that's fine! What time did you want me to come get you?

Emma I was thinking about us just going out to eat then we can go see the movie. So we could just leave after school. If that's OK with you.

Sean Yeah I didn't think of that!! Sweet we can just do that!!

Emma OK see ya then, Love you!!

Sean Love you too sooo much!!

**Spinner passes a note over to Paige. **

Spinner So I heard you and Alex are fighting?! You should just forget about her she wants you to herself and nobody else. She never wants you to hang out with us anymore we need you back in the gang we miss you!!

**Paige looks over at Spinner and smiles**

Paige Yeah I know, I don't think were going to last much longer. I miss you too Hunny! I'll talk to her about all of this. She's just mad because she wanted to take me out and when I told her no because Manny needed help with cheers so I have to go after school and help her out. That's why she's pissed at me.

Spinner Meet me after class I want to talk to you. OK?

Paige OK Sweetie. I'll meet you then!! Where do you want to meet?

Spinner Right outside the class room at my locker.

Paige OK I'll meet you then!!

**After class Paige meets Spinner at his locker. Alex walks passed and See's Paige and Spinner laughing and just keeps walking passed and then notices that Spinner was putting his arm around Paige. Alex starts freaking out, but still stands where they can't see it spy's on them a little more. Then Spinner grabbed Paige's chin to make her look up at him and kissed her. Paige kisses him back and smiles**.

Paige You know I love you and never forgot about you.

Spinner Yeah I know same here I miss you so much and want you back. Darcy and I broke up over the summer. She don't want me back

Paige Awww Hunny I know you loved her but it'll be OK.

Spinner NO!! I didn't really love her I thought I did, but realized my feelings are all still there for you and no one else.

**Paige kissed him again.**

Spinner Wow you are a great kisser I missed these kisses!!

**Paige just smiles at him.**

Paige So what are you getting into tonight? I just have to help Manny then I'm free.

Spinner Do you think you would wanna go out to eat then back to my place?

Paige Sure I'll meet you at The Dot.

Spinner Alright that's fine with me sweetie. See ya then.

**Paige walks away.**

**Schools over**

**Paige goes to the gym and See's Manny.**

Paige heyy sweetie I'm here what all did you need help with?

Manny Well I can't get this routine together right.

Paige OK I'll see if I can help you at all.

**Paige and Manny start doing the cheer and Paige finally got it!!**

Manny Thanks so much I needed that I was having a hard time.

Paige Ohhh your so welcome sweetie if you ever need help just let me know.

Manny I heard you and Alex was fighting.

Paige Talk gets around doesn't it?

Manny Oh yeah it does. So what's going on?

Paige Well she wanted me to go out to eat with her at the Dot and I said I had to help you so she got mad! Ohh hey I have to tell

you something!!

Manny Yeah babe you don't need her she's keeping you away from all of us and only wants you to be with her and only her.

Paige yeah I know Spinner was even saying that today.

Manny YOU TALKED TO SPINNER OH MY GOD IT'S AMAZING!!

Paige Ha yeah I talked to him that was one of the things I needed to tell you.

Manny Oh my god are you serious?! What else tell me!

Paige OK you promise you wont say anything to Alex or anyone?

Manny Promise.

Paige Well in English Spinner was writing me a note and told me to meet him at his locker after class so I did.

Manny Well...?

Paige I got so caught up in the moment not thinking anything and he kissed me and I didn't pull away or anything!

Manny Awww!! Well I think that's good other then Alex. Maybe you should just end it with her! You and Spinner are way better

looking.

Paige Aw thanx yeah I think that's what I'm going to do. I just need to find her and talk to her. I think I'll wait till after Spinner and I go out to eat.

Manny Oh my god!! Your going out to eat with him?? You left that out!!

Paige Yeah going to see if everything changes were going to the Dot.

Manny Yeah Peter wants to go to the Dot tonight to. So I'll see you there!!

Paige OK sweetie well I gotta go try and find Spinner.

Manny OK later babe. xoxo

Paige Love ya too sister!! xoxo.

**Paige goes to find Spinner.**

Paige Heyy Hun Are you ready to go?

Spinner Hell yeah ready to be with you.

Paige Aw so sweet. I missed this!

Spinner Yeah me too. Have you talked to Alex yet?

Paige Nope couldn't find her.

Spinner Are you going to tell her about us?

Paige Yeah I am. I'm breaking up with her too. I can't stand her trying to control me and everything.

Spinner Well that's good that your going to tell her. Are you ready to go?

Paige More than ready to spend the rest of the night with you!!

**Spinner opens the car door up for Paige. Paige smiles. They go to The Dot.**

Spinner and Paige walk into The Dot. Everyones there. Manny & Peter, Emma & Sean, Jt & Liberty, Jimmy & Ellie and Ashley & Craig.

They all say hey to each other and push the tables together so they all can sit beside each other. Every things going good then all of a sudden they hear the door slam. All of a sudden Paige notices it was Alex.

Alex I HATE YOU PAIGE I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!

Paige Chill babe I don't wanna see you ever again either because I'm breaking up with you.

Alex I seen you kissing Spinner earlier at his locker!!

Paige How did you see us when no one went passed us.

Alex Hun there were so many people that went passed you, but you were to much into that kiss that you didn't even notice me walking by.

Paige Well I'm sorry things had to end this way, but I love Spinner still and I can't be with you.

Alex Yeah I knew you being with me was ever to good to be true because you were just lying about loving me.

Paige No I thought I loved you at first then I fell out of love and realized I still have feelings for Spinner.

Alex OK well have fun with him if he breaks your heart don't come running back to me.

Spinner butts in... I'll never break her heart ever again I love her to much!!

Alex starts crying and said good bye to Paige and Slams the door as she's walking out off The Dot.

Spinner Wow that was a crazy thing that just happened

Everyone says yeah that was!!

Paige Yeah I can't stand her. I forgot all about her wanting to come here and she probably figured something was up when she seen us kissing at your locker.

Spinner Yeah That's probably why she came here.

Paige Yup but oh well. At least were done and now I can spend my life with you and be happy!!

Spinner Aw babe I love you so much!!

Paige Love you too!!

Manny AwwL you two are so cute.

Peter Yeah we finally got the team back together!! High fives all the guys!

Peter kisses Manny.

Craig Aw everyone such a great couple like Peter said I'm glad were all together again!!

Emma Yeah I'm glad Sean and I are together too and everyone else!

They all get their food and eat.

They All eat and say goodbye.

Emma and Sean go to the movies.

Well that's the end for now... Hope you all liked it sorry so long.. Got really into it I gotta stop though for now!!

In **Chapter Two** look for what happens with Paige and Spinner once they get back to his house and what Emma and Sean do. Wayyy more things to come in Chapter Two.


End file.
